


Don't You Dare Take Your Eyes Off Me

by future_fishy



Series: NSFW Victuuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Day 2, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Teasing, and in lingerie, prompt: clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s tie and yanked it upwards, forcing Viktor to look at him, “My eyes are up here, sweetheart.”Before Viktor could respond, Yuuri was sliding himself on to Viktor’s lap, facing him. Viktor was about to put his hands on Yuuri’s hips, but Yuuri said, “No touching.”“But Yuuri—!”“No. Hands to yourself, baby.” Yuuri slowly rolled his hips, “And don’t you dare take your eyes off me.”





	Don't You Dare Take Your Eyes Off Me

Viktor would say he was a patient person. He could wait in line without getting frustrated. He could be asked a thousand tedious questions by interviewers without getting short with them. He could and would wait as long as he had to when Yuuri was upset and needed time to calm down. But all of that patience went out the window when Yuuri was mere feet away, getting prepared and putting on lingerie behind the locked door of the bathroom. He was already hard at the thought of it, and uncomfortably restrained by his formal suit pants and dress shirt. Viktor desperately wanted to get his clothes off, or at least loosen his tie; but Yuuri had given him strict orders not to move. He was to sit on the end of their bed, back straight with his hands in his lap, until Yuuri was ready for him.

When the door finally opened, Viktor could hardly breathe. Yuuri was gorgeous at six in the morning when he rolled out of bed squinting and scratching at the patchy stubble on his chin; Yuuri in black lingerie and his mouth curled into a smirk was fucking stunning. The bra didn’t exactly fill out but Viktor couldn’t have cared less, Yuuri — _his_ Yuuri — was in front of him, wearing lacy underwear and a dominant expression, all because Viktor had asked. Yuuri pulling his tie to steal his attention away from the crowd had _done_ something to Viktor, and he wanted to feel that again. Feel some of the control be taken away, so for a while he could feel the weight of meeting everyone’s expectations lift off his shoulders. The lingerie didn’t really have much to do with that, but it was fucking sexy and Yuuri had said yes. And he seemed to be getting into the role pretty well.

“Did you behave yourself while I was getting ready for you?” Yuuri asked, leaning against the door frame.

“I did.” Viktor answered quickly, struggling to look at Yuuri’s eyes and not, well, _everything else._

Yuuri moved forward until he was a step away from Viktor, and gestured to the tent in Viktor’s pants, “You got that excited just from waiting?”

Viktor swallowed and nodded, his face flushed. His eyes wandered south, fixating on Yuuri’s half-hard cock visible behind the thin lace fabric of his underwear. There was so much Viktor wanted to do — starting with coaxing Yuuri to full hardness using only his mouth — but Yuuri was in charge tonight. And if Yuuri was going to tease him and make him wait, so be it.

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s tie and yanked it upwards, forcing Viktor to look at him, “My eyes are up here, sweetheart.”

Before Viktor could respond, Yuuri was sliding himself on to Viktor’s lap, facing him. Viktor was about to put his hands on Yuuri’s hips, but Yuuri said, “No touching.”

“But Yuuri—!”

“No. Hands to yourself, baby.” Yuuri slowly rolled his hips, “And don’t you dare take your eyes off me.”

Viktor couldn’t if he tried. Leaning back until he was propped up on his elbows, Viktor let himself just take everything in: the delicate lace against Yuuri’s skin; the leisurely grind of Yuuri’s hips against his own; Yuuri’s dark eyes, half lidded, mouth curved into a smile and Yuuri _Yuuri Yuuri—!_ Viktor’s mouth opened on a moan shaped like Yuuri’s name and Yuuri smirked; smug, like this wasn’t affecting him in the least. The red blossoming on Yuuri’s cheeks said otherwise. Viktor’s calm, collected persona he conjured in front of a crowd crumbled in Yuuri’s presence. Viktor was an open book, the look of arousal on his face so obvious he may as well have had ‘SUPER DUPER HORNY’ tattooed on his forehead, all caps. Yuuri's hands slid over his own body, directing Viktor’s attention from Yuuri’s erection pressed against the lace of his underwear up past inches and inches of toned abs to Yuuri’s nipples, visible behind the translucent fabric of the bra. The fingers of Yuuri’s left hand slipped under the right cup to pinch and rub at his nipple. Yuuri’s eyes closed for a second as he tried to stifle a moan behind his bitten lips.

“Yuuri.” Viktor gasped, breathless like he’d just finished a routine, “Honey, _please._ ”

Keeping his hands off Yuuri was torture. How could Yuuri expect him to handle having his fiancé in his lap, in black lingerie and grinding his hips without being able to touch him? Living legend or no, Viktor was only human. He was just a man, praising Yuuri like a deity with every panting breath. After one particularly well placed roll of Yuuri’s hips, Viktor screwed his hands in the bedsheets and tipped his head back in pleasure. His eye’s only drifted for a second but Yuuri tugged Viktor’s tie again, this time pulling him all the way into a fierce kiss. Yuuri’s grinding sped up a little as his tongue slid into Viktor’s mouth, and Viktor’s fingers clawed at the bedsheets so hard he was sure he would tear them. Not being able to use his hands was driving him up the wall, and just as he was about to say so Yuuri pulled away from the kiss just long enough to whisper against Viktor’s ear.

“Touch me.” Yuuri said, and Viktor’s hands were everywhere.

Yuuri’s hips continued to grind against Viktor’s, losing some of his earlier finesse. It was nice to know Yuuri was being affected by this too. Viktor’s roaming hands smoothed over Yuuri’s skin, fingers occasionally dipping under the hem of the underwear. Yuuri’s lips once again collided with Viktor’s and he couldn’t help but moan into Yuuri’s mouth. It was all so much, and Viktor came to the sudden realisation that he was closer to coming in his pants than he’d been since he was a teenager.

_You’re twenty-eight,_ Viktor told himself, _get it together._

But Yuuri didn’t show any signs of letting up any time soon. The steady, cyclical movements of Yuuri’s hips were hypnotic, and Viktor was so entranced that he didn’t think to warn Yuuri that he was getting dangerously close. Teeth bit down on Viktor’s lips and Yuuri’s hands started to wander from cupping Viktor’s cheeks downwards, until they reached Viktor’s chest. Yuuri rubbed his thumbs over Viktor’s nipples through the fabric of his shirt and, on top of everything else, it was too much. Viktor choked on Yuuri’s name as he came, hips canting upwards helplessly.

Yuuri’s hips halted, “Did you just come?”

It wasn’t an accusation. Yuuri sounded genuinely in awe.

Viktor laughed breathlessly, “In my defence, you are incredibly sexy.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri kissed Viktor again, sweetly; smiling against his lips, “I _might_ have overdone it with the grinding.”

“Yes, and I’ll get you back for that one day, darling.” Viktor teasingly challenged.

Yuuri, still very obviously aroused, asked, “Want to get me back for it right now?”

Viktor nearly groaned, “ _Oh, definitely._ ”

He flipped Yuuri over so he lay on his back on the bed, surprised by the quick change of scenery. Yuuri’s dominant persona was gone, broken by his delighted little squeal as Viktor’s hands spread his thighs. Now it was Viktor’s turn to tease. He traced his fingertips in ticklish patterns over Yuuri’s bare thighs, goose bumps forming in their wake. When he reached the juncture where Yuuri’s thigh met his groin, Viktor let a finger brush against the bulge in Yuuri’s underwear. It was a ghost of a sensation — feather-light — but Yuuri bucked his hips into it, desperate. Then Viktor applied his mouth to Yuuri’s lace-covered arousal, and the sound that Yuuri made was heavenly.

“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned, “ _Vitya_ , fuck, I’m gonna come.”

This only spurred Viktor on. He licked at Yuuri through his underwear, the dark lace now wet with Yuuri’s pre-come and Viktor’s saliva. The soaked fabric now clung to Yuuri’s skin and Viktor licked against it, until Yuuri was breathing Viktor’s name.

“Viktor, _Viktor,_ ” Yuuri chanted, like it was the only word that mattered, and Yuuri’s hips stuttered as he came.

As they cuddled in the after glow, Yuuri looked at their clothes where they lay on a pile on the floor, their underwear on top.

Yuuri sighed, “That lingerie is hand-wash only, isn’t it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy). I’m also starting to post more on my [art blog](http://thetrashbringingslasher.tumblr.com/) and I’d really appreciate it if you checked it out.


End file.
